1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baby carriage wherein the angle of inclination of a seat support member is adjustable, and more particularly it relates to an inclined seat indicating device for the seat support member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art of interest to this invention is described in Japanese Patent Application No. 164560/1984 (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 44070/1986) filed on Aug. 6, 1984, by the same applicant as in this application. The baby carriage disclosed in said Japanese Patent Application No. 164560/1984 has a seat whose angle of inclination is adjustable. With this arrangement, the posture of a baby placed in the baby carriage can be maintained at an optimum.
Even such a superior baby carriage still has something to be improved. That is, if a change in the angle of inclination of the seat is small it may be difficult to clearly ascertain whether or not the angle of inclination of the seat has been changed at all even if the baby carriage is inspected. For mothers and fathers who are concerned regarding the health of their babies, it is desirable that a change in the angle of inclination of the seat can be clearly ascertained.